dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganon vs Silver
Ganon vs Silver is Universe's fifth bonus episode. Ganondorf vs. Silver The Hedgehog.jpg|Jioto576 Ganon vs Silver.png|HumbleDoggo Credit to Jioto576 for the thumbnail. Description Legend of Zelda vs Sonic the Hedgehog! The duo of good and evil duke it out in a classic telekinetic duel! Polls have closed. Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX After Mephiles' attack on Earth, the future is no place for Silver to return to. The streets were crowded with men begging for jobs, animals scurrying for shelter, and that one guy who is still protesting on Wall Street. Thankfully for Silver this is the condition he was always used to, so he could at least have sleep. The psychic hedgehog pranced around the lot of the local Soleanna palace so he can watch the city. However a dark energy force appeared behind his furry skin to reveal an elf-like man. He laughed at the sight of the doomed city to fire a powerful orb from the Tri Force. Before Silver could blink the entirety of his home was in ruins due to the foe's destructive capability. "Y-you dare?!" the future's hero screamed. The elf turned around to spot a puny white hedgehog looking dead terrified. He chuckled, removing his cloak for the impending battle. "Prepare yourself, boy. I, the great and mighty Ganondorf, will bring you to your knees!" the king of evil implored. Fight Here we goooo! Both were at stale mate for the beginning strike, but Silver's body began fighting before his thoughts could catch up with himself. Ganondorf stalked his enemy as the psychic hedgehog yanked a crumble of pavement out of the palace, blasting the ground-turned into projectile at the Gerudo. With a cocky smirk on his jaw, Ganondorf simply swatted his wrist forth, vanquishing the ball of ground immediately. The boy ran in quick whereas the King of Evil turned his hands in the air. In confusion, Silver looked baffled as Ganondorf forged a sword out of the sky, slashing the massive blade at the hedgehog. "Gah!" Silver yelped. The psychic rolled into a ball to cannonball his Spin Dash forwards. The Gerudo's smirk still remained as he summoned negative energy into his palms, slamming his knuckles at the Homing Attack. Both created a clash between each other's might, only for the King of Evil the prevail by adding his blade into the collision coarse. The sword hammered onto his skull, putting the boy into a state of injury. Blood spat from his head as Ganondorf kneed the psychic hedgehog in the ab. Silver thoroughly crunched across the the ground to be interrupted by the ridge of the Soleanna Palace. His weight wasn't 'any use '''for the tower to handle, making it clause to break. The psychic wasn't done yet however, he caught his gravity and redirected himself back up, showcasing to Ganondorf that he had the ability to fly! "Nice tricks, evildoer. But can you stand up to this?!" Silver declared. The Gerudo scoffed, thinking Silver made a fool of himself. But to his misfortune it revealed a massive cluster of multiple towers forged together from what remained of Soleanna's area, locked onto Ganondorf like a bullseye. Ganondorf hurled his sword into the center of the ball charged with the Tri Force of Power, destroying the assault without any interruptions. Silver's mouth dropped in shock after witnessing the King of Evil's feat, quivering in his shoes of what that sword would've done to him if that cluster were him. But the blade wasn't finished yet; it hovered backwards directly toward the psychic hedgehog. Luckily Silver realized this, so without hesitation he released multiple Chaos Sphere's at Ganondorf's sword, mercilessly detonating it. Silver cheered internally, letting his guard down at the worst time. Ganondorf warped in front of him, looking pestered at the sight of him. Demise's hatred placed his palms on Silver's forehead, compacting his fingers together to crush the boy's skull. Silver wheezed as he flailed his hands onto Ganondorf's, trying to release himself from his clutches. "Quit trying," the Dark Lord punctuated. The hedgehog wouldn't give up, he had to defeat him no matter the cost! But he was to weak too, he thought, feeling Ganondorf's hands slowly smear into his head. It was over. "NO!" Silver demanded. His hands began glowing from his psychic energy, launching the Gerudo into the palace, destroying rest of it around him. To follow up the shot he raised his left hand, curling his hands into fists to form a Psychic Smash. "How's ''this?" he cried. He punched his hand down, meteoring Ganondorf into the ground of the city at full power, crushing him upon all the falling debris that together forged a massive crater once he slammed to the surface. The results were devastating, all Silver could spot is a demolished city with a crater in the middle. "*Huff, Huff* I... did it," he seemingly concluded. Once he levitated near the ground, sparks of negative energy emerged from the ground. "HA HA HA! Did you seriously think that was enough to best me? Now, here is a sample of my true power!" the King of Evil declared. Silver puffed out his oxygen, feeling weak and woozy inside after his Psychic Smash. He couldn't even fight for a minute! "I... must... keep... fighting..!" the future Freedom Fighter weakly stated. TBA Winner 'Lets see how the fans voted: ' TBA The winner of this DBX is: TBA Trivia * Universe is rooting for Silver * He couldn't really think of a fight for either character. * Ganon is Universe's third favorite Zelda character while Silver is one of his favorite fictional characters. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Bonus Epidodes from UniverseAwesome777 Category:'Magic' Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Psychic themed DBXs